


Choose His Happiness Over Mine

by driftingashes



Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brothers, Creativitwins, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Human AU, Light Angst, Platonic Cuddling, Siblings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: “I know we’ve had our differences in the past, but...god, Ro, you’re still my little brother, and I still care about you!”
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Choose His Happiness Over Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Roman and Remus, okay? I love the idea that they actually are super close, despite what the TSS videos may imply, and I love writing them with a sort of 'yeah we're siblings and we beat each other up, but if you touch my brother I will hunt you down and turn you into a human shishkabob' kind of dynamic.
> 
> They’re both amazing and I love them sm and I’ll fight anyone who wants to fight me on that...but seriously, you guys are all entitled to your own opinion, don't let me stop you plz-
> 
> ~Ash

Remus knocked on the red door before him, gnawing on his lip. "Ro? I know you're in there, open up."

"Leave me _alone_!"

Remus suppressed the urge to snap at the nickname. “I know we’ve had our differences in the past, but...god, Ro, you’re still my little brother, and I still care about you.” He sighed, leaning his forehead against the door. "I still love you to pieces."

There was a sniffle from inside, but no movement. "Liar."

Remus turned, sliding down so he sat on the floor, leaning back against the still-locked door. "Kiddo, you know I don't lie about shit like this, come on. I suck at the whole affection thing."

Roman snorted. "Now you just sound like Logan."

"I guess I kinda do, don't I?" Remus asked, smiling a little. "Look, Roro, I...just remember that I'm here for you if you need me."

The door opened behind him, and Remus tumbled ungracefully into the room, landing on his back with an "oof" as the air rushed out of his lungs. "Warn a guy next time," he teased, sitting up, though he cut himself off when Romans slammed into him, wrapping himself around him like a vine. "Whoa, here, buddy, you're okay. I'm here for you." Remus carded his hand through his little brother's hair, trying to soothe him. "It's okay, kiddo."

Roman's breathing was already beginning to even out, and Remus smiled, picking his brother up and carrying him over to his bed. "Get some sleep, kiddo." He started to back off, but Roman's hand flew out and grabbed him by the wrist. "Stay?" he whispered. "Please?" Remus gave in instantly, crawling into the bed next to his brother and pulling him to his chest. Roman sighed contentedly, nuzzling into his embrace and drifting off again. "Love you, Rey."

"I love you too, Roro."


End file.
